Persons typically use productivity applications, such as calendaring applications, in their daily activities. Productivity applications provide many advantages in managing daily activities including the ability to schedule meetings with other persons.
However, a person attempting to schedule a meeting frequently encounters difficulty selecting a meeting time in which other persons are available to meet. In most situations, a person has little, if any, knowledge regarding another person's availability. As a result, in some situations, the person may rely on calling each of the other persons in order to determine their availability. In other situations, the person may send numerous back and forth emails to the other persons to merely discuss various available times. Based on all of these conversations, the person would then select a time and send the meeting request to the other persons.
Alternatively, the person may simply select a meeting time and send the meeting request. In response, the invitees respond whether they accept the meeting time or propose a new meeting time. However, a typical meeting request may result in one or more persons accepting the meeting and one or more persons proposing multiple new times. Consequently, the meeting organizer is still uncertain about a suitable time for scheduling the meeting.